


Un(usual) Traditions

by bryar6



Series: Halloween Adventures [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: And a familiar named George, Archie is a little bastard, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Oneshot, He goes to that "rival school" does he not?, I added Tight Jeans Hank here as a character briefly as a magic user just for fun, Legally Underage Drinking, Rated teen for some drunkenness, Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Techically they are old enough to drink, mostly fluffy, pre-toa, zouxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6
Summary: Douxie, Archie, and Zoe have developed a small number of Halloween traditions over the years, including a costume-choosing one. It's 1997. Archie has a little mischievous but harmless fun and briefly talks to an old friend whilst Douxie makes a new one and he and Zoe live it up a little.Or, they're a little family and they love each other so much.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Archie, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: Halloween Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979104
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Un(usual) Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KodyaK1812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/gifts), [GalaxyToriGrieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyToriGrieve/gifts).



> Warning for some drunkenness (it's wholesome don't worry) and (legally) underaged drinking but that's about it.
> 
> Song: More than a Feeling by Boston

Late afternoon sunlight streams into Douxie’s apartment, and to the floor, where Archie lays bathing in it. It’s a fall afternoon, still as warm as usual in California. The familiar sprawls out happily in his cat form, purring to himself. 

Voices come from down the hallway, two distinct ones he knows very well. Douxie and Zoe enter the apartment, arms full with large pumpkins and Halloween candy. 

“And so I was telling her ‘I’m sorry ma’am but we don’t carry that brand’ and she just lost it, you’d think we were some huge fast food chain and not a family owned cafe. The way these people act sometimes,” Douxie says, laying everything down on the counter. Zoe heaves one of the pumpkins up next to the candy.

“Tell me about it,” Zoe empathizes. “Hey, kitty-cat, what’ve you been up to all day?” 

“Oh, you know. Lazing away, enjoying the sun…” Archie stands stretches, leaping up on a stool by the counter. “And I know I don’t need to remind you, but I do not go by any nicknames that are so humiliating as one such as that. I did, however, recall our Halloween tradition as of the last decade while I spent the day waiting for you.” 

“Oh no. Don’t you bring that up,” Douxie says sternly, waving a finger. “It’s still a week off.” 

Archie smiles. “But it’s that time of year again. And I just enjoy it so much.” 

“I mean, it’s a great way to decide Halloween costumes, especially since it’s so easy to run out of ideas after this long. Not fun, but doable. I hope you know we only do this for you,” Zoe complains. She opens a bag of M&Ms and pops a handful into her mouth. 

“Well, in any case, I’m getting the dice,” Archie says with a grin. He trots off into the house to find the pouch of dice, the sounds of his friends complaining loudly like music to his ears. He scrounges under the bed for a moment before his eyes land on the little leather pouch. Archie drags it out, bounding back to the kitchen, and hops up onto the counter and drops it directly at Douxie’s hands. 

“See, whenever we play this game, I always worry about the outcome. Zoe’s are always really complex, Archie’s are embarrassing, and I always feel bad picking,” Douxie says, reluctantly producing three dice. 

“And that’s the fun of it,” his familiar protests. “Ooh, I can’t wait.” 

Douxie distributes the dice between them, and clears his throat. “So, just restating the rules. Whoever rolls the highest wins. We roll only once. They get to pick the Halloween costumes for all of us. The costumes can’t be too gorey or inappropriate.” 

“And don’t forget. You have to follow through on it,” Archie reminds them. 

Douxie sighs. “Yep. That too. Who rolls first?” 

“Youngest first,” Zoe says. Douxie makes a face at her and drops his die on the counter. It bounces and comes to rest with a single black dot facing up. 

“Well, I’m both relieved and terrified now,” he says, eyeing his results. 

Zoe drops her die next, and they watch in apprehension as it bounds across the counter. It lands on three. “Well, that’s not a bad roll. Alright Archie. You’re the deciding factor.” 

Archie bats the die across the counter with a paw, sending them chasing after it. It comes to a stop before the sink and Zoe sees it first. 

“Damn,” she says, stepping back. Douxie leans over next, face dropping. 

“Oh, fuzzbuckets,” he mutters, putting a hand on his head. 

Archie sees it last, adjusting his glasses. “Ooh, how delightful! I have some wonderful plans!” The die sits with a full side of six facing upward, the shiny black dots almost bragging. 

“Brilliant, just brilliant,” Douxie says, producing a knife with a flash of magic and sinking it into the pumpkin. “Take a bit to think this through, maybe?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll inform you of my choices in a couple hours. Until then, I must plot away.” Archie is still elated as he returns to his patch of sunlight, conjuring up all sorts of hilarious and embarrassing things. But his mind is just about made up already.

Oh, the familiar just loved having such wonderful companions. 

**************************

“This is plain humiliating, Archie,” Zoe says with an irritated sigh. She gestures to the long, puffy dress she’s wearing. It’s a beautiful and quality dress, the real thing, back from her days of being Douxie’s plus one to balls. It was practically the only way they had been able to get into those things. Archie tended to become a dog or a bird, and on some rare occasions, he was a hat or a hairpiece for the hell of it. He liked to see their costume tradition as a sort of homage to their days of formal wear. 

“I for one, think you look superb,” Archie says, crossing his paws across his chest and rising on his back feet. “Douxie, do go ahead and put that tail on, would you?”

“Arch, I should never forgive you for this. Hell, I should never give you tuna ever again. I should take away the cat treats. I should-”

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare. Not over a silly costume,” the familiar purrs. Douxie is wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt under another black sweatshirt. His nails are painted white and he wears a pair of cat ears on his head. 

Zoe grips Douxie’s chin firmly in one hand, a paintbrush with face paint in the other. “Stop moving or I’ll end up jabbing your eyes out.” 

“Sorry,” Douxie mutters, blinking each time she puts the brush against his face. She paints three long, black whiskers on either side of his face. She steps back, considers for a moment, and then paints his nose for good measure. She lifts a mascara brush, clambering onto a stool to reach his height. “I can do that myself, you know.”

“Just let me. And blink. Blink. One more time,” she instructs. Douxie does as he’s told, keeping myself as still as possible. Archie surveys them, thinking only of the great amusement all of this gives him. 

“How’s he look?” Zoe asks, putting the brush and paint palette in the sink and recapping the mascara bottle. 

“I’d say an uncanny resemblance, but I don’t think I need to go that far. Maybe we could hear a little meow out of him, too.” Archie is the smuggest he’s ever been. These might have been his best ideas yet. “And Zoe, don’t forget your crown.” 

Zoe curses under her breath but lifts the tiara and positions it in her hair. Douxie reaches out to help her adjust it but she slaps him away. “Stop it! I already told you your nails weren’t dry yet! Don’t you dare mess them up.”

Douxie feigns hurt and looks away. He dons the tail with a grimace. “I can’t believe this.”

“Oh, I can, and I think it’s just great. Would someone get me my hat, please?” 

His wizard familiar tracks down a little felt wizard hat, one of the strangely stereotypical ones that adapted somehow (even though wizards rarely wore hats) and brings it to him. Douxie gently rests it on Archie’s head and ties up the side under his chin, just tight enough that it won’t fall off. 

“Thank you,” Archie says. He’s nothing if not kind and polite to his ungrateful friends. Archie slips a small cardboard staff they’d made onto his shoulders, fastening the strap attached to it around him. Zoe slips a small, purple cape over the cat’s shoulders. 

“You know, he almost looks cute,” Zoe says, hands on her hips, turning to grin at Douxie. Archie growls lowly in protest.

“I could say the same about you,” Douxie says offhandedly, earning him a playful hit from Zoe. 

“Try that on someone else. Alright, I’m more than ready to be out of here. Could use some fresh air. It reeks like nail polish in here.” Zoe grabs a handbag and makes her way out of the apartment, holding the door for her companions. Douxie scoops Archie up and lifts him onto his shoulders. 

The three of them make their way through the streets of Arcadia, walking past decorated storefronts, gaggles of young children shouting in delight, the sound of buckets of candy jostling and music filling the air. Archie trots ahead of them, proudly accepting pats and praise from other costumed Arcadians. 

“You’re really milking this one, aren’t you Arch?” Douxie says, rolling his eyes as a couple kids make sounds of awe. Archie fluffs up and lifts his head higher.

“Of course he is,” Zoe says, lifting the edges of her dress as she walks. “He’s a cat. They’re always like this.” 

They continue on, eventually making it to the sidewalk outside Hex Tech, where a group of hedge wizards and witches are waiting for them. 

“Zoe!” shouts one of the girls, running over to meet her. Zoe hugs her, mindful of her dress and makeup. “What’s with the costumes this year? Seems a little out of place. And Douxie, are you-” 

“We’ll explain it later. I’m still dealing with the emotional trauma,” Douxie says, glaring at his familiar. 

“Oh. My. Gods. Douxie, your familiar is the cutest thing, and he’s dressed up as a wizard!” another witch shrieks, picking up Archie and twirling around. Douxie cringes. “You’re dressed as each other!”

“Put me down! You’ll mess up my fur,” Archie protests, scrambling out of her arms. “No respect.” 

“Well? You guys coming or not?” asks one of the hedge wizards, beckoning them to join. 

“Yeah, we’re right behind you,” Zoe says, following after the little group. Archie moves between the various mages, flaunting his cape and making polite comments on the other’s costumes. Zoe moves to join her friends, attempting to explain that the costumes were all Archie’s doing. 

Archie smiles to himself, enjoying the attention. He thinks he’s done a right good job of humiliating his companions just enough. It more than makes up for the year they put him in a sweater and he kept tripping over his own feet. They arrive at a decorated house not long after, the yard full of styrofoam tombstones and plastic skeleton parts littered across the ground. Archie leaps onto Douxie’s shoulders, catching him unawares. 

“Give me a warning,” Douxie complains, but strokes the familiar’s head out of habit. Music is playing loudly from inside, looking like the majority of witches and wizards from the town and a number of neighboring ones are here, from the amount of magic resonating from the building. Any other night and this wouldn’t be safe. Douxie pulls out a flip phone and Archie just catches the time before he puts it away. It’s just after 8:30. Good to know, because he was to make sure his companions would leave at 11 at the latest. 

“I’m going to find the drinks,” Zoe says loudly to be heard over the music. Douxie nods. Archie notes that he looks exhausted already. Not exactly a social-events person, much like Archie.“I’ll bring you something, too.” 

“Remember to take it easy,” Archie warns. “I don’t want to deal with dragging you two home.” 

“I know.” Zoe waves over her shoulder as she moves into the crowd. Douxie finds his way through the room, balancing Archie easily while navigating the closely packed bodies, coming to stand next to the large speakers and the DJ standing behind the controls. 

“Hey! Should I know you?” Douxie shouts over the music. “I like your taste!”

The DJ looks up and holds a hand out, which Douxie shakes. “No, but you’re the guitarist for Ash Dispersal Pattern, aren’t you?” 

“That I am. You ever considered coming to Battle of the Bands?” Douxie leans on the wall next to him and Archie hops down from his shoulders and onto the table. 

“I have, a couple of times. I’ve never been a part of a band, that’s not my thing. But if you’re ever looking for a DJ to spice things up and add a little to the scene, let me know. I’d be more than happy to help out.” Douxie and the DJ break into conversation easily. Archie decides that he’s already had enough of the bland talk, jumping to the floor and diving between pairs of feet. He finds another pair of furred legs and calls out, voice lost to the noise. 

“Is that Archibald that I smell?” comes the voice of a large, fluffy St. Bernard. “My old friend!”

“And good evening to you as well, George. How’s the wizard familiar doing?” 

George walks to a less crowded corner, seating himself. Archie sits and curls his tail over his paws. “Oh, he’s well, very well. Just last week we were chasing down a very persistent stalking. But I fear he may not wish to continue with the wizard lifestyle. Two hundred years he’s been at it, and I think he’s found someone he wants to settle down with. And maybe I wouldn’t mind that. A little less of the life-risking business would do my soul some good.” 

Archie nods. “Douxie won’t be giving in for some time to come. But I don’t mind. It’s due time I visited Dad one of these days,” Archie says with a sigh. 

“Ahhh, yes. Charlemagne would probably enjoy seeing you.” 

“Do you want to know what he did last time?” Archie starts, breaking into a new story. The two familiars laugh and talk as the night goes on. It’s rare he gets the chance to talk to others with a similar life and he’ll gladly embrace the opportunity. 

**********************

“Made a new friend, I see?” Zoe asks Douxie, handing over a solo cup. Douxie smiles. 

“Yeah, actually. Then again, Hank is the only one I’ve talked to since I got here.” The DJ had replaced his headphones and is intently focused on his soundboard. “I’m not exactly the partying type.” 

“But you love concerts. It always amuses me that you draw the line there.” Zoe sips her drink. “We always end up as wallflowers at parties, don’t we?” 

“A lot of the time,” he admits, sniffing the drink before lifting it to his lips. “Wine? I mean, I know a lot of us here have been around for a long time, but seriously.” 

“I’m guessing someone just used a good old ‘water-to-wine’ spell, honestly. It’s not that bad.” Zoe shrugs it off. She sips again and makes a face. “It’s not great, either.”

“At the very least, it’s not Galahead’s onion brew. Gods, that stuff was nasty.” Douxie laughs, remembering that the man had still been making it when he saw him last. “It’s been awhile since I’ve visited him at Camelot, actually. I hope the poor old man isn’t going crazy by himself.”

“He’s probably fine. I remember that one time he caught us drunk in the castle’s cellar,” Zoe giggles. Douxie rolls his eyes. 

“And he called Merlin on us, that was the sternest talking to I got for a few long years.” Douxie clears his throat and puts on an impersonation of his master. “‘You have a terrible habit of getting into trouble no matter what you’re doing, don’t you? Not to mention, my apprentice, drinking the King’s reserves! I knew my apprentice was a foolish boy, but I expected some maturity!’” He chuckles and sighs. 

“That was some damn good mead. Haven’t had anything as good for a very long time,” Zoe comments. The song changes and Douxie immediately begins to nod his head to the sound. 

“I like this song,” he says unnecessarily. He hums along under his breath. “...closed my eyes and I slipped away…” The other party-goers pick up on the song and start singing loudly. Douxie watches them with slightly sad eyes. 

“I always forget that alcohol makes you nostalgic and sad. C’mon,” Zoe says, grabbing his hand. Douxie stumbles after her as she pulls him into the mix of the crowd. He attempts to say something in protest to her, but it’s lost to the voices and noise. 

“Dance with me!” she yells, barely loud enough to be heard. She throws her arms over her head, grinning widely. Douxie sighs, smiling, and joins her. 

The voices in the room pick up as the words start again, the reverberation of the sound in the house able to be felt in the air. “So many people have come and gone....Their faces fade as the years go by….Yet I still recall as I wander on….”

They sing their lungs out and until they’re hoarse and dance until their feet are sore. 

****************

“Douxie, please watch the edge of the road,” Archie begs, pressing himself against his wizard’s legs. Douxie laughs. 

“Y’know, Arch, I love you,” he says, slurring his speech. “You’re my best friend. You’re the best friend in the whole world.” This elicits a gasp from Zoe. Douxie just shrugs. “Sorry Zo.” 

“I’d love you a little more if we didn’t do this part of it all each Halloween, but sure,” Archie replies, guiding them closer to the apartment. 

“Hey! I love you too, Archie, just so you know,” Zoe says. She stumbles a little, almost bringing Douxie down as she grabs his arm. “Oops.” He pulls her up and holds a fistful of her dress to keep it off the ground. _Ever the gentleman that I taught him to be,_ Archie thinks.

“Archie, if I were to ever get married, I want you as my best man.” Douxie reaches and places a heavy hand on his familiar’s head. Archie grunts. 

“I’d be happy to be your best _dragon_ -” 

“Wait! That’s no fair! What if I want Archie to be a bridesmaid?” Zoe protests loudly. 

“I get dibs. He’s my familiar,” Douxie says. Zoe grumbles and proceeds to curse him out under her breath. 

Archie blinks at them in confusion, realizing that in their drunkenness they were missing a vital aspect in their argument. He laughs. The two drunk teenagers had created a scenario in which they got married to each other, something he’s sure sober Douxie and Zoe would have been far too embarrassed to share. Archie shakes his head. He really does love his companions, despite the trouble. They’re endearing.

“Enough arguing. I’ll be the deciding factor. But we needn’t worry about that because it is a long way down the road. Now up the stairs you go.” Archie nudges them into Douxie’s apartment building and helps them stagger through the doorway. Archie gives himself a mental pat on the back for telling Zoe to wear something under the dress so she could easily shed it on arriving home. It would have been a much larger pain if not for the enchantment keeping the back secured until she undid it. 

She drops the dress on a chair and flops down onto the couch. Douxie joins her, yawning and closing his eyes. 

“Thank you, Arch,” he mumbles, smiling. Archie gives him a soft smile and a slow blink in return. 

Zoe mumbles something he can’t understand as she slumps into Douxie’s side. It’s moments before the two of them are out. Archie goes to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth, wetting it with warm water. He jumps onto the couch and gently dabs away Douxie’s makeup and face paint. He pulls the tiara from Zoe’s hair and the cat ears from Douxie’s head. 

“Rest well, old friends,” Archie says, stretching and laying across their laps, purring himself to sleep. He loves his little family and would want things no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to my beta-reader(s) and the ones who came up with the idea for this particular fic. Thank you and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
